Edward Scissorhands in Shadow Style
Edward Scissorhands is a 1990 American romantic fantasy film film directed by Tim Burton and starring with Shadow the Hedgehog. The film shows the story of an artificial hedgehog named Edward (Shadow), an unfinished creation who has scissors for hands. Edward was taken in by a suburban family and falls in love with their teenage daughter, Kim (Maria). Supporting roles are portrayed by Maria the Hedgehog, Amy Rose, Sonic the Hedgehog, Scourge the Hedgehog, Professor Robotnik and more. Plot One evening, an elderly woman (Galaxina) tells her granddaughter (Cosmo) a bedtime story of where snow comes from by telling her the story of a young man named Edward (Shadow) who has scissors for hands, the creation of an old Inventor (Professor Robotnik). The Inventor's final result was a humanlike young boy who had everything except for hands, but the Inventor suffered a heart attack and died while in the act of giving a pair of real hands to Edward, leaving him "unfinished" forever. Many years after Edward was created, a local Avon saleswoman name Peg Boggs (Amy Rose) visits the decrepit Gothic mansion on the hill where Edward lives. There, she finds Edward alone and realizing that he's virtually harmless. So, she decides to take him to her house. Then, Edward becomes friends with Peg's young son name Kevin (Ray) and her husband, Bill (Sonic). He later falls in love with the Boggs' beautiful teenage daughter, Kim (Maria), despite her initial fear of him. Peg's neighbors are impressed by Edward's adept hedge-trimming and hair-cutting skills (both of which he does with his scissor-hands), but two of the townspeople, a religious fanatic named Esmeralda (Cream) and Kim's boyfriend, Jim (Scourge) are not impressed. One of the housewives in the neighborhood, Joyce (Rouge), an ageing seductress, suggests that Edward opens a hair-cutting salon with her. While examining a proposed site, she attempts to seduce him in the back room, causing Edward to leave in a state of panic. Wanting money for a van, Jim takes advantage of Edward's ability to pick locks, and uses this as an attempt to break into his parents' house. The burglar alarm sounds and everyone except Edward flees, despite Kim's angry insistence that they return for him. Then, Edward was arrested and released when a psychological examination reveals that his isolation allowed him to live without a sense of reality and common sense. Meanwhile, infuriated by Edward's rejection, Joyce exacts revenge by claiming that he tried to "rape" her. This, added to the "break-in", causes many of the neighbors to question his personality and ruin his popular reputation. During the Christmas season, Edward was feared and outcasted by almost everyone around him except the Boggs family, resulting in the family becoming outcasts as well. While the family was setting up Christmas decorations, Edward creates an angel ice sculpture. The shavings create an effect of falling snow which Kim dances under. Then, Jim calls out to Kim, distracting her and Edward accidentally cuts her hand. Then, Jim says that Edward had intentionally harmed her and attacks him. Then, Edward runs away, tearing the clothes that Peg gave him and wanders the neighborhood in a rage. Kim, fed up with Jim's behavior towards Edward, breaks up with him and he goes to his friend's van to get drunk. While Peg and Bill search for Edward, he returns and Kim greets him with a hug. When Kevin is almost run over by Jim's drunk friend, Edward pushes him out of the way, but cuts his face, causing witnesses to think that he was attacking him. When the police arrive, Edward flees to his hilltop mansion and the vengeful neighbors follow. Then, Kim runs to the mansion and reunites with Edward until Jim follows her, attacks Edward and angers him when Jim brutally assaults Kim. Then, Edward stabs Jim in the stomach and pushes him out a window to his death. After that, Kim confesses her love for Edward and shares a kiss with him as they say goodbye one last time. Returning downstairs, Kim lies to the townspeople saying that Edward and Jim killed each other in the fight. Then, she tells them that the roof caved in on them and shows them a disembodied scissor-hand similar to that of Edward's. Shocked and saddened over his death, the neighbors return home. The elderly woman (who's actually revealed to be Kim in her old age) finishes the story and saying that she never saw Edward again. She chose not to visit him, because she wanted him to remember her the way she was in her youth. She also mentions that Edward is still alive, seemingly immortal since he's artificial and can never age and he "creates snow" from his ice sculptures, which falls upon the neighborhood below. Then, she tells her granddaughter that "Sometimes you can still catch me dancing in it." While Edward creates more ice sculptures, a flashback of a young Kim is shown dancing under the snow falling from the angel ice sculpture above her. Cast Shadow the Hedgehog.jpg|Shadow as Edward Scissorhands|link=Shadow the Hedgehog Amy smile 2.jpg|Amy as Peg Boggs|link=Amy Rose Sonic smiled 2.jpg|Sonic as Bill Boggs|link=Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic X) Ray the Hedgehog.jpg|Ray as Kevin Boggs|link=Ray the Hedgehog Maria's beautiful.jpg|Maria as Kim Boggs|link=Maria the Hedgehog Scourge the Hedgehog .jpg|Scourge as Jim, Kim's boyfriend|link=Scourge the Hedgehog Rouge smiled 2.jpg|Rouge as Joyce|link=Rouge the Bat Cream the Rabbit 3.jpg|Cream as Esmeralda|link=Cream the Rabbit Galaxina.jpg|Galaxina as Older Kim|link=Galaxina Cosmo smiled 2.jpg|Cosmo as the granddaughter|link=Cosmo the Seedrian Professor Gerald Robotnik 2.jpg|Professor Gerald as The Inventor|link=Professor Gerald Robotnik Category:Sonic Style Movies Category:Shadow Style Movies